robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
Nebugoh Airport
Nebugoh Airport (Fictional) is one of the most largest airports built by user Max3497 and is located in White rock, British Columbia. It was one of the very first airports in 2015 with a railway system History (Fictional) The airport opened up as an Army base, (RCAF White rock) in 1941, It served as a military base until the 1960s. It was then bought by an Aviation company and started off with private planes, It renamed Bagdod Airport in the 70s when CPAir (Canadian Pacific Air Lines) wanted to fly into it, It grew when Pacific Western Airlines opened a hub, It was used form planes that diverted and grew larger in the mid 70s when a new terminal was built, Which still stands today, In 1987 CPAir and Pacific Western Airlines merged and made Canadian Airlines International, In the 80s Untied Airlines started a hub at the Airport. Continental Airlines began charter service with 727s, in 1998 Air Canada, (Which would buy Canadian Airlines International) started daily flights to Bagdod, And a hub quickly grew when Canadian Airlines merged into Air Canada in 2000. In 2004 United Airlines left Bagdod for lot of reasons, They already were flying into nearby Vancover International airport and as a result of 9/11 they needed to save money. That same year a Cargo terminal was built. After a two runway disaters the airport renamed Nebugoh Airport Terminals The first terminal the old air base using a old air base building, It was upgraded into a much larger airport in 1977. Terminal 1: T1 is the only passenger terminal, With 10 spots for airlines Airlines are: Terminal 2 is a cargo terminal with 15 spots, 8 that are large enough to handle 747-8F and 7 built for EMB-120FC/QC and below. Airlines are: Accidents In March 7th 1987 a Continental Airlines Boeing 727-224Adv went off the runway after both the brakes, and emgeracny breaks broke. 18 people were injured, all minor. In Apirl 1st 2001, A Piper PA-28-100 crashed on take off, after a stall. In January 8th 2002 a Jetstream 41 was hit by a 727, Both pilots and 9 passengers died, 5 passengers and a cabin crew member were injured, The 727 lost a large amout of wing, causing it to abort its take off. In December 25th 2003, A Flyblock Jetstream 41 over shoot the airport so far, That when the pilot noticed, They began clipping houses, The plane slammed the ground killing all 9 people. 19 others died after the plane clipped a gas station and many houses, The airport radar was broken at the time, It wouldn't be fixed until a runway in incursion a year late which killed 10 people, This was deadliest crash in the surrounding area of the airport. In July 8th 2004, A DC-3 lost the engine 2 propeller and made an landing at bagdod a few minutes after take off one passenger was injured. In July 9th 2004, The 2004 Bagdod runway disaster took place, when a Fairchild Metroliner slammed into a Beechcraft KingAir 350 killing all 8 on the beechcraft and all 2 on the Metroliner, It was the deadliest accident in the airport history (In the airport, Not including surrounding areas).